


Дань чистокровности

by allegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegra/pseuds/allegra
Summary: - Познакомьтесь, друзья, это моя невеста – Астория Гринграсс, - такой до боли знакомый голос тронул рябью гладь ее воспоминаний.- Будь счастлив, - одними губами прошептала она. – Мое сердце навсегда твое.Это чувство просто есть, возникшее из ниоткуда, оно обязано было уйти в никуда. У них не было прошлого, нет настоящего, и никогда не будет будущего. В таком случае, зачем? Попыток у них тоже нет. И они оба это знали и понимали.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * одна из самых первых работ... Ах, это наивное время - юность!))) Столько пафоса, красивых слов и легкого флера грусти... и ощущение, будто ты один понимаешь всю суть мироздания)))  
> "Дождь, кофе и сигарета... плед, открытое окно и слезы о нем..."  
> Обоснуй притянут за уши. С другой стороны, как кто-то когда-то сказал "Любят не за что-то, а вопреки", так что, "все возможно в этом безумном мире" ;)
> 
> ** песня, цитаты из которой разбросаны по фику, написана мной на мотив песни **Hanna Pakarinen - Damn you** с небольшими изменениями в мелодии (но это уже ничего не значащие детали, основной мотив - как в оригинале). Я писала песню на английском, но буду сразу же приводить подстрочный перевод, потому что местами он связан с сюжетом.
> 
> *** дата написания - ноябрь 2008 г.

Большой зал был украшен по случаю аж двойного праздника! Прошел ровно год с тех пор, как Гарри Поттер смог победить Волдеморта, тем самым принеся победу Свету, и сегодня, наконец-то, троица оканчивала Школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс! Церемониальная часть несколько затянулась: директор поздравляла всех с успешным окончанием школы, желала уже бывшим студентам всяческих успехов в будущем, произнесла трогательную речь в честь погибших год назад в войне, - в этой части ее поддержал Гарри Поттер, который, стоя рядом с ней, старался отметить каждого в отдельности из тех, кто отдал свою жизнь за мир среди волшебников и магглов.

\- И сегодня мы будем веселиться, радуя тех, кого уже с нами нет, искренним смехом, чтобы они знали, что их жертвы были не напрасны, что мы помним о них и безмерно благодарны им за такой дар – за мирную счастливую жизнь! – невозможно было не поддержать его в этот момент. Он говорил от всего сердца.

За этим последовала минута молчания, как дань уважения героям, награжденным посмертно.

Война выиграна. Дань подвигу павших отдана. А Выпускной бал, осторожно ступая, начал свое шествие по сердцам людей.

**The ball-room is so grand.** **The couples are so beautiful.**

**Everyone has much fun and only I don`t.**

**I am walking alone. And I feel so cold**

**Though I`m in the crowd and the fireplaces give warmth.**

_(Бальный зал такой большой, и пары такие красивые._

_Всем весело, кроме меня. Я иду одна, ощущая холод,_

_Хотя я в толпе, и камины греют.)_

Она шла сквозь толпу, раскидывая приветствия и фальшивые улыбки направо и налево, словно это был ненужный мусор, от которого она спешила избавиться как можно скорее. От счастливой гримасы уже болели мышцы лица. Хотелось сорвать маску и показать настоящую себя, но нельзя! Нельзя, чтобы они увидели, что ей больно, что она страдает, что она слабая. Для них она не такая. Для них она была, есть и будет сильная, храбрая гриффиндорка. Подруга героя войны, сама героиня. Лучшая студентка Хогвартса за последние сто лет - Гермиона Грэйнджер.

Друзья где-то затерялись. «Наверняка принимают очередные поздравления и выслушивают восторженные вздохи поклонниц! Эх, как бы Джинни не вспылила. Зная ее взрывной характер…» - краем сознания отметила Гермиона.

\- Познакомьтесь, это моя невеста – Астория Гринграсс, - до боли знакомый голос тронул рябью гладь воспоминаний. Она замерла, не в силах пошевелиться. «Невеста? Но почему об этом не напечатали в Пророке?»

Стройная, почти хрупкая, миниатюрная Астория Гринграсс мало чем выделялась на его фоне. Они были сделаны из одного теста: оба аристократы, оба блондины, холеные и красивые. Но любили ли они друг друга? Вряд ли. Это был чистокровный брак, а такие браки редко заключаются по любви. Внезапно Драко обернулся, словно почувствовав, что Гермиона смотрит на него. В его взгляде мелькнуло что-то, что она расценила как смесь сожаления и нежности.

Пара вышла на середину зала, и тут же вокруг них образовалась пустота: другие пары расступились, освободив для них небольшую площадку.

 **I can see you`re dancing but without me.**  
**Dancing not with me.**  
_(Я вижу как ты танцуешь, но без меня,  
Танцуешь, но не со мной.)_

Гермиона смотрела, как они танцевали. Да, несомненно, они подходили друг другу! Такая плавность движений, а еще… такая нежность в прикосновениях, будто они оба были сделаны из хрусталя, и каждый из них боялся причинить вред другому.

 **I can see her smile as she`s looking at you.**  
_(Я вижу, что она улыбается, глядя на тебя.)_

Астория улыбалась. Улыбалась чистейшей, лучезарной улыбкой девушки, которая нашла, наконец, своего принца. Гриффиндорка поняла, что, возможно, ошиблась. Эта девушка несомненно любила, и ее любви могло с лихвой хватить на них обоих.

 **But you won`t know how much I miss you.**  
_(Но ты не узнаешь, как сильно я по тебе скучаю.)_

Да, Гермиона скучала. Безумно скучала по нему…

 _ **Первый курс.**_ О, сколько бравады в нем было тогда на матче по квиддичу!

_«- Интересно, как долго Поттеру удастся удержаться на метле на этот раз? Кто-нибудь хочет поспорить? Может, ты, Уизли? Хотя да, спорить-то тебе не на что…»_

_«- Кажется, я понял, по какому критерию в Гриффиндор набирают сборную по квиддичу. Жалость – вот чем они там руководствуются. Вот возьмем Поттера – он сирота. Возьмем близнецов Уизли – они абсолютно нищие. Так что странно, что они не взяли в команду тебя, Лонгботтом, - ведь у тебя начисто отсутствуют мозги.»_

И как он струхнул перед походом в Запретный лес.

_«- Я в лес не пойду.»_

_«- Но так нельзя наказывать… мы ведь не прислуга, мы школьники. Я думал, нас заставят сто раз написать какой-нибудь текст или что-то в этом роде. Если бы мой отец знал, он бы…»_

Вечно прикрывался папочкой! Самовлюбленный, эгоистичный маленький ублюдок! Тогда она еще не знала, что способна на ненависть. Гермиона просто старалась не замечать ни его нападок, ни его самого.

 _ **Второй курс.**_ Противный заносчивый мальчишка, смахивающий на альбиноса, обозвал ее грязнокровкой, тем самым показав ей, что она просто выскочка и зазнайка, и что ей никогда не встать на одну с ним ступень социальной лестницы.

_«- А твоего мнения, грязнокровка, никто не спрашивает!»_

Тогда она впервые в жизни узнала, что значит быть хуже кого-то. Нет, она ни в коем случае не была с ним согласна, но, когда тебе всю жизнь говорят, что ты самая умная, самая воспитанная и самая хорошая девочка, иное мнение, даже если оно и произнесено устами глупца, так или иначе немного задевает. Она всегда была лучшей во всем, поэтому быстро научилась игнорировать его язвительные выпады. Его мнение было ей безразлично.

Ябеда, доносчик, а теперь еще и подозреваемый в открытии Тайной комнаты. Слизеринский принц! Три «ха-ха»!!!

_«- Трепещите, враги наследника! Сначала кошка – следующими будут те, в чьих жилах течет нечистая кровь!»_

Они слишком поспешно сделали выводы.

_«- Хотел бы я знать, кто этот наследник. Я бы ему помог…»_

И ежу было понятно, что такой трус и подхалим не может быть наследником великого Салазара Слизерина!

 _ **Третий курс.**_ О, да! Тогда он ее сильно достал! Она просто не смогла сдержаться. Какое это было удовольствие видеть его, дрожащим от страха.

_«- Вы видели что-нибудь более жалкое?! И это наш учитель!»_

_«- Не смей так говорить о Хагриде, ты, злобная дрянь…»_

Она никогда еще не поднимала руку на кого-либо. Более того, Гермиона была противницей насилия. Но Малфой не имел права так говорить об их друге. С тех пор она его возненавидела.

_**Четвертый курс.** _

_«- Выбирай выражения, Уизли. Советую вам убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы ее тоже вздернули?»_

Тогда, на миг, ей показалось, что ему самому не очень-то и хотелось, чтобы она оказалась среди тех несчастных. Но, какими бы ни были его мотивы, он-таки постарался тогда, чтобы ярлык отъявленного мерзавца ненароком не слетел с него.

_«- А твои родители где? Там, в масках?»_

_«- Хотя бы и так. Но я, конечно, этого тебе не скажу, Поттер.»_

Противный, вечно хнычущий папочкин сынок! Постоянно кичился своим происхождением и высоким положением в обществе.

_«- Так вы ничего не знаете! У тебя же отец и брат в Министерстве, и ты ничего не слышал? Мой отец узнал это сто лет назад!.. От Корнелиуса Фаджа. Он дружит с самыми высшими чинами Министерства. А твой, конечно, простой клерк и к министерским секретам его не допускают!»_

Думал, что имеет право оскорблять всех и каждого, кто не входит в состав его свиты.

_«- Твой отец попал в газету, Уизли! Читаю: «Новые промахи Министерства. Создается впечатление, что неприятности Министерства магии никак не окончатся, - пишет наш специальный корреспондент Рита Скитер. – Недавно критике подверглась бездарная организация массовых мероприятий на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу и упорное нежелание объяснить, куда делась сотрудница спортивного департамента. И вот вчера новый скандал – на сей раз благодаря странному поведению Арнольда Уизли из отдела по борьбе с незаконным использованием изобретений магглов». Надо же! Даже имя его переврали. Выходит, Уизли, твой отец – мелкая сошка. «Арнольд Уизли, два года назад оштрафованный за незаконное владение летающим автомобилем, вчера ввязался в драку с маггловскими блюстителями порядка (т.н. «полицейскими») из-за нескольких агрессивно настроенных мусорных баков. Мистер Уизли, судя по всему, примчался на помощь Грозному Глазу Грюму, престарелому экс-мракоборцу, который был уволен из Министерства, когда перестал видеть разницу между рукой помощи и рукой, занесенной для убийства! Ничего удивительного, что, придя в надежно охраняемый дом мистера Грюма, мистер Уизли обнаружил, что мистер Грюм в который раз поднял ложную тревогу. События разворачивались так, что мистеру Уизли пришлось неоднократно применять заклятие Преобразования памяти. К счастью, ему все же удалось скрыться от маггловских полицейских. На вопросы корреспондентов, почему он втянул Министерство в чреватую новым скандалом историю, мистер Уизли отвечать отказался». Тут и картинка есть, Уизли! Фотография твоих родителей перед домом – если можно так назвать эту хибару. Твоей матушке не мешало бы сбросить вес, ты не находишь?»_

До сих пор перед глазами иногда вставала картина:

_«- Нет, ты туда не уйдешь… - прохрипел Грюм, опять направив на хорька волшебную палочку – тот взлетел в воздух метра на три, потом звучно шлепнулся на пол и снова взлетел._

_\- Не люблю нападающих сзади, - прорычал Грюм. А скулящий от боли белый хорек подскакивал все выше и выше. – Гнусный, трусливый, подлый поступок…_

_Хорька швыряло в воздухе, лапы и хвост беспомощно болтались._

_\- Никогда – больше – так – не – делай, - говорил Грюм, произнося каждое слово вслед за очередным взлетом»._

Божественное видение, которое заставляло ее мстительно улыбаться еще долгое время!

Но те его слова перечеркнули все: неприкрытая угроза, превосходство – вот что насквозь пропитывало каждое слово, каждую букву, что он с такой ненавистью выплевывал.

_«- Ты на стороне проигравших, Поттер! Я предупреждал тебя! Советовал тщательно выбирать компанию, помнишь? Когда мы познакомились в поезде в наш первый день в Хогвартсе? Я говорил тебе не якшаться с этими отбросами! Слишком поздно, Поттер! Темный Лорд вернется, и они умрут первыми! Грязнокровки и магглолюбцы! Хотя нет… вторыми, первым был Диггори…»  
_

_**Пятый курс.** _

_«- Ты уверена, что хочешь закончить фразу, Грэйнджер?»_

_«- Я знаю, что старосты не имеют права штрафовать друг друга. Но члены Инспекционной дружины… Особая группа учащихся, поддерживающих Министерство магии и отобранных лично профессором Амбридж. Так вот, члены Инспекционной дружины имеют право снимать очки… так что, Грэйнджер, тебе минус пять очков за грубость в адрес нового директора. С Макмиллана пять за то, что возражал мне. Поттер, с тебя пять за то, что ты мне не нравишься. А у тебя, Уизли, рубашка не заправлена, поэтому с тебя тоже пять. Ах да, чуть не забыл – ты же грязнокровка, Грэйнджер, так что с тебя за это еще десять»._

О, с каким удовольствием она бы сейчас врезала этому придурку! Дружинник, черт бы его побрал! Все тот же ябеда и доносчик, только теперь уже официально, да еще и получающий за это вознаграждение!

_**Шестой курс. Началось…** _

\- Он пытал меня и моих родителей. Сказал, что если я откажусь и не докажу ему, что я готов ему служить, он не раздумывая убьет всю нашу семью.

\- И ты думаешь, твое признание заставит меня поменять свое отношение к тебе? - она скрестила руки на груди, по-прежнему нацелив свою палочку на него.

\- Нет, - он покачал головой, – ведь твое отношение продиктовано не теми поступками, которые я совершу в скором времени, а теми, что я совершал раньше.

\- Обвиняешь меня в предвзятости? - хмыкнула Гермиона. - В таком случае, чего ты ждешь от меня? - Она устала. И так целый день помогала сокурсникам с домашним заданием, так теперь еще и этот разговор, который начал ее утомлять, толком и не начавшись.

Он молчал с минуту, словно борясь с самим собой. Его голова была опущена, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Все тело было словно натянутая тетива, кулаки судорожно сжимались и разжимались. Наконец, момент «ломки» закончился. Гермиона терпеливо ждала: природное любопытство взяло-таки верх. Драко поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. В них она ожидала увидеть что угодно, но только не это. Только не мольбу!

\- Защиты, - едва шевеля губами, прошептал он.

\- Я не понимаю тебя, - девушка покачала головой, шокированная таким заявлением.

\- Все ты понимаешь, Грэйнджер! – взорвался Драко. – И не строй из себя дуру, иначе я буду вынужден признать, что был прав, когда говорил, что ты просто зубрила, не способная понять, что она учит! Не разочаровывай меня!

\- А с чего ты решил, что меня интересует твое мнение, и тем более то, разочарую я тебя или нет?!

\- Не смеши меня, - усмехнулся парень. – Таких, как ты, всегда интересует мнение каждого из окружающих.

\- Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, Малфой, - она улыбнулась одними губами, глаза же оставались холодны. – С каких это пор?

\- Я очень наблюдательный, - потянул он.

\- Интересно, а твоему наблюдению есть оправдание? Или я могу посметь думать, что была удостоена такой чести исключительно благодаря своей природной харизме и привлекательности? – Гермиона откровенно издевалась и насмехалась над ним. Но он предвидел это и был готов терпеть.

\- Ты не будешь против, если я оставлю твой вопрос без ответа? И прекрати спектакль! Я обратился к тебе, потому что посчитал, что ты самая здравомыслящая из всей дамблдоровской шайки, но вижу, что ошибся. Тогда мне лучше уйти, а тебе – забыть про наш разговор.

Она в замешательстве наблюдала, как он медленно двинулся к двери и протянул руку к дверной ручке.

\- Подожди! – нервно воскликнула ведьма. Драко медленно повернулся.

\- Неужели, передумала? – с сарказмом бросил он.

\- Да. Нет! Не знаю, - она закусила губу. – Я выслушаю все, что ты хочешь сказать.

\- Уверена? Потом уже не будет пути назад, - Гермиона замешкалась при этих словах. Она прекрасно понимала, что, возможно, совершает сейчас самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Но что-то в его словах, взгляде и поведении заставляло ее продолжать стоять здесь, словно под гипнозом, и слушать своего врага.

\- Не уверена, - призналась девушка. – Но, тем не менее, я этого хочу, - она гордо вскинула голову и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

Минуты две прошло в молчании, в борьбе взглядов. Кто кого?! Ни один из них не хотел сдаваться первым.

\- Молодец, Грэйнджер! – хмыкнул слизеринец. – Что ж, тогда слушай, - и он поведал ей обо всем. О том, что никогда не хотел становиться Пожирателем, что действовал лишь по приказу отца и потому, что так решили за него его фамилия, его древний род, черт бы его побрал! Он не хочет для себя участи своего отца. Не хочет быть прислугой, расходным материалом и пушечным мясом Темного Лорда! А ведь именно это его и ждет, потому что лорд никогда не доверится такому человеку, как Малфой-младший. А он хочет жить. Во что бы то ни стало, но жить! Но даже ради жизни он ни за что не присоединится к Ордену, это не для него. Единственное, что он может и хочет сделать, так это предоставить некоторую ценную информацию в обмен на защиту. И он хочет получить эту защиту от нее, от грязнокровки, которую ненавидел всем сердцем. От Гермионы Грэйнджер. Когда он закончил, она все так же пристально смотрела на него, не в силах поверить, что этот жалкий хорек решился на попытку предать не только Темного Лорда, но и своего отца и себя самого.

\- Ты сама хотела это услышать, - медленно проговорил Драко, наблюдая за ее реакцией. Смесь недоверия, сомнений и неприязни, казалось, была осязаема настолько, что можно было ухватиться за нее и оторвать огромный кусок, словно от рождественского пирога. – Но есть еще кое-что, - внезапно сказал он. – Извини, Грэейнджер. Ничего личного. Экспелиармус! – Такого она не ожидала. Миг - и ее палочка оказалась у него в руках. Ее глаза потемнели от ярости.

\- Что, Малфой, черт тебя подери, ты делаешь?! – она задыхалась от ярости. «Дура! Дура! Дура! А чего ты еще от него ожидала?! Он ведь враг, а ты развесила уши, словно сопливая школьница-недоучка!»

\- Не волнуйся. Я не причиню тебе вреда…

\- Да неужели?! И это я слышу от того, кто отравлял мне жизнь последние несколько лет! Малфой, у тебя будут очень большие проблемы! Уж я постараюсь! – несмотря на показную браваду, внутренне Гермиона вся сжалась, не зная, чего ожидать в следующую секунду.

\- Да не перебивай ты меня! – он в бешенстве топнул ногой и направил на нее свою палочку. – Иначе я буду вынужден применить Силенцио! – девушка обиженно засопела и зло зыркнула на него исподлобья.

\- Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты дала мне клятву, что никому не расскажешь о нашем разговоре.

\- Для Нерушимой клятвы требуется свидетель, - язвительно ухмыльнулась она.

\- Для Нерушимой - да. Но не для Жертвенного обета, - он победно улыбнулся.

\- Что?! Ах, ты, сволочь несчастная! Да как ты смеешь?! – вот теперь ей действительно стало страшно.

\- Твоя палочка у меня, Грэйнджер, - он помахал ею перед носом девушки. – Я могу наложить на тебя Империо твоей же палочкой, а потом ею же стереть тебе память, и вообще, я могу сделать все, что мне взбредет в голову, - он хищно оскалился. – И ничто мне не помешает.

\- Тебе это так просто с рук не сойдет! Гарри узнает, а если не он, то Дамблдор сразу поймет, чьих это рук дело.

\- Ты переоцениваешь своих защитников, Грэйнджер. Я пока еще не Пожиратель Смерти - я только учусь. И поверь мне на слово, эти знания очень полезны и, несомненно, пригодятся мне.

\- Ты хотя бы осознаешь, чем это может обернуться для нас? – гриффиндорка судорожно вздохнула. – Если тебе плевать на себя, то мне не безразлично, что будет со мной.

\- Я не дурак, Грэйнджер! Но это единственно возможный вариант. Я должен быть полностью уверен, что мои старания не пропадут даром.

\- Ты – сумасшедший! – она сверкнула глазами.

\- А то! – нахохлился Малфой. – Я еще и не такое могу!

\- Ладно. Ты загнал меня в угол, ведь так? – парень кивнул головой, предчувствуя скорую капитуляцию. – И у меня нет выхода, да? – он повторил свой жест. – Тогда давай скорей покончим с этим, - Гермиона прикрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох.

\- Грэйнджер, - торжественно проговорил слизеринец, - ты самая умная девушка на свете! Ты сделала правильный выбор. Была бы ты чистокровной, я бы женился на тебе, не раздумывая!

\- Не паясничай! – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Начинай уже!

\- Хорошо.

Жертвенный обет требовал от мага больших способностей и знаний. А еще он требовал кровопролития, иначе его бы не назвали жертвенным. Древний ритуальный клинок сверкнул сталью в свете свечей. «Мерзавец! Он с самого начала был уверен в своей победе!» - она в отчаянии покачала головой, протягивая ему руку. Кровь медленно закапала с ее сжатой в кулак ладони в небольшой сосуд. Мгновение – и кровь Малфоя смешалась с ее, наполняя сосуд вдвое быстрее.

\- _Кровь - в кровь. Сущность - в сущность. Единство и связь – до конца,_ \- его голос был тверд и звучал уверенно, в то время как ее - дрожал и готов был вот-вот сорваться. – _Ложь – правда для глупцов, а правда – тайна вовеки веков._

Комната озарилась красным свечением, исходящим от прозрачного сосуда, парящего в воздухе перед ними. Когда свечение рассеялось, в сосуде плескалась чистая жидкость.

\- Поступлю, как джентльмен, и буду первым, - произнес Малфой бесцветным голосом.

\- Не противно? Ведь моя кровь - грязная, - Гермиона не упустила возможности задеть его.

\- Переживу, - буркнул он и, сделав глубокий вдох, поднес склянку ко рту. Девушка выжидательно смотрела на него. Сейчас ей предстоит сделать то же самое.

Жидкость обожгла горло, мгновенно разливаясь теплом внутри нее. Никогда еще ей не было так противно! Хотя нет, такие же чувства она испытывала, когда Малфой находился рядом. Жгучее отвращение.

\- Ну что, приятно прикоснуться к чистой крови? А, Грэйнджер? – насмешливо протянул он. – Ощутить внутри себя частичку аристократической сущности и подлинной магии.

\- Да пошел ты! – сорвалась Гермиона.

\- Ой, как некрасиво, - он поцокал языком. – Леди с чистой кровью в венах не пристало браниться, словно какой-то плебейке.

\- Оставь весь этот пафос для своих дружков-шестерок! Я – грязнокровка, и несколько капель твоей крови не изменят этого. Я все та же Гермиона Грэйнджер, и я намного чище тебя, потому что, хоть в тебе и «голубая кровь», зато твоя душа прогнила насквозь! А теперь верни мне мою палочку. Мне не терпится уйти отсюда, да и от тебя, как можно быстрее.

Малфой протянул Гермионе ее палочку, и она, развернувшись, поспешила покинуть комнату. Вслед раздался тихий и довольный шепот:

\- Ты защитишь меня, даже сама того не желая…

Жертвенный обет не прощал ошибок. Отныне она не могла сделать ничего из того, что хоть как-то навредило бы Малфою. Одно радует: то же правило действует и в отношении слизеринца. Если с ней что-то случится, то он почувствует то же, что и она. Если умрет он, ей придется отдать свою жизнь. Ритуал связал их навечно. И она не могла никому рассказать об этом. «Какая же ты дура!» - воскликнула она в сердцах. Остается надеяться, что информация, которую вскоре предоставит Малфой, окажется ценной.

Увы, он слишком поздно сообщил о нападении. Вероятно, именно на это он и рассчитывал. Дамблдор все равно погиб, профессора Снейпа объявили предателем, а они пережили настоящий кошмар.

Каково же было ее удивление, когда перед тем как отправиться на поиски хоркруксов вместе с Гарри, она получила письмо от Малфоя с просьбой о встрече.

_«Здравствуй, Грэйнджер!_

_Ты, скорее всего, уже и забыла о моем существовании, но у меня к тебе есть разговор. Я зайду за тобой завтра в шесть вечера, так что будь дома и жди меня._

_Д. М.»_

Послезавтра она отбывает в Нору. Интересно, он знал об этом или же просто случайно назначил именно тот день, когда они, возможно, увидятся в последний раз?

Тем не менее, следующий день прошел в ожидании. Утро пролетело незаметно, все было, как в тумане.

\- Гермиона, дочка, что с тобой? – с тревогой в голосе спросила миссис Грэйнджер за обедом. – Ты с утра какая-то напряженная и дерганная. Тебя что-то тревожит?

\- Нет, мам, - Гермиона попыталась улыбнуться, но вышло лишь жалкое подобие счастливой, беззаботной улыбки, - все в порядке. Просто я жду одного человека, с которым давно не виделась. - «Почти правда! – похвалила она себя. – А ты молодец!»

\- Тебя пугает этот человек? – озабоченно поинтересовался отец.

\- Нет, что ты?! – наигранная бодрость в голосе немного притупила тревогу родителей. – Мы с ним учимся вместе и нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Это касается школы.

\- Это Рон? – лукаво спросила Джейн и подмигнула дочери.

\- Нет, - девушка смутилась от такого намека, - просто однокурсник.

\- Ну, хорошо, - согласилась миссис Грэйнджер. – Во сколько он придет?

\- В шесть.

\- Значит, он поужинает с нами. А потом вы сможете обсудить свои дела.

\- Эээ… нет, - Гермиона закусила губу, состроив жалостливую гримасу, - я буду вынуждена уйти, мы немного пройдемся по окрестностям. Так будет лучше.

\- Гермиона, - строго начал отец, - куда подевались твои хорошие манеры? Мы просто обязаны пригласить его к нам, иначе это будет неуважением с нашей стороны. Ты хочешь, чтобы о нашей семье плохо думали?

\- Пап, он все равно не согласится…

\- А вот это мы и проверим вечером! – весело воскликнула мать. – От моего зеленого салата и мяса по-французски еще никто не отказывался! Я побежала в магазин, нужно кое-чего прикупить к ужину, - женщина выпорхнула из-за стола. – Не скучайте!

\- Мам, не на… - но все ее возражения были тщетны. Сейчас она молила Бога, чтобы Малфой отказался от приглашения, в противном случае этот последний вечер с семьей грозил обернуться кошмаром.

Ровно в шесть вечера раздался дверной звонок. «Где он научился им пользоваться?» - промелькнуло в голове у Гермионы. Она сидела в своей комнате и очень нервничала. А еще она боялась собственной реакции на встречу со слизеринцем, боялась, что не удержится и не просто ударит его, а размажет по стенке без применения волшебства. Он был виноват в смерти директора! Пусть смертельное заклятие вылетело не из его палочки, но у него была возможность предотвратить это.

\- Гермиона, к тебе пришли! – голос матери прорвался сквозь пелену мыслей.

\- Уже иду! – отозвалась она и, бросив взгляд в зеркало и попутно отметив, что напряжение буквально застыло на лице, вышла из комнаты, приготовившись к худшему.

Они ждали ее в гостиной.

\- Гермиона, - отец ласково улыбнулся ей, - этот молодой человек любезно согласился принять наше приглашение. – «О, нет!» - мысленно простонала гриффиндорка.

\- Признаться, я заверила его, что он больше нигде не попробует такого восхитительно приготовленного мяса, - самодовольно похвасталась Джейн и поспешила на кухню. – Ужин будет через пятнадцать минут.

Гермиона осторожно опустилась на диван, стараясь не делать лишних движений. Ее тело могло среагировать по собственной воле и двинуть-таки по этой надменной, самодовольной и аристократической физиономии. Отец о чем-то разговаривал с Малфоем, но она не улавливала сути их беседы, направив все свои силы на то, чтобы держать себя в руках. Когда пришло время ужина, она так же осторожно пересела за стол, краем сознания отметив, что слизеринец отодвинул ее стул, помогая сесть. «Пытаешься произвести хорошее впечатление? Меня тебе не обмануть!» - прошипела она так, чтобы родители не слышали.

\- Уймись.... успокойся и продолжай улыбаться, - бросил он. – Ты ведь не хочешь их расстроить?

«Подонок! Слизняк! Хорек недоделанный! Пожиратель Смерти и убийца!» - мысленные ругательства посыпались, как из рога изобилия, однако, она так и не озвучила их.

Это был самый долгий ужин в ее жизни. Она на автомате ела, на автомате отвечала что-то, когда к ней обращались. На протяжении всей трапезы она хмуро глядела в свою тарелку, с нетерпением ожидая конца этого фарса.

\- Гермиона, ты меня слышишь? – Джейн с удивлением смотрела на нее, а девушка в это время залилась краской.

\- Да-да, конечно, - и Гермиона еще покивала головой для пущего эффекта.

\- Я сказала, что ужин закончился, и теперь вы можете пойти прогуляться, как и планировали, - неверно истолковав румянец дочери, она попросила мистера Грэйнджера помочь ей убрать тарелки, и они тихо удалились на кухню.

\- Грэ…

\- Поговорим на улице, - процедила она. – Пошли.

Едва они вышли в прохладу вечера, как девушка резко схватила его за рубашку и приперла к стене дома.

\- Какого черта ты согласился остаться?! – да, румянец на ее щеках означал вовсе не смущение, а ярость.

\- Только лишь для того, чтобы лишний раз убедиться в том, что наш домовик готовит намного лучше, - хрипло засмеялся Малфой.

«Спокойно, спокойно» - успокаивала себя Гермиона. Она резко отпустила его и отошла на безопасное расстояние.

\- Ты ведь не кулинарные способности моей мамы хотел со мной обсудить. Выкладывай!

\- Давай прогуляемся, - он подставил ей локоть. – На улице такой чудный вечер.

\- Чтоб тебя…

\- Что? – невинно поинтересовался слизеринец.

\- Да так. Мысли вслух, - отмахнулась девушка, Малфой понимающе хмыкнул.

\- На чем я остановился? Ах, да! Лорд планирует наступление, - она напряглась еще сильнее, хотя полагала, что после того, что было в ее доме, дальше уже было некуда. – Но не открытое. Его люди медленно, но верно проникают в редакции газет и министерство. Таким образом, Хогвартс вскоре останется единственной цитаделью, где у него не будет шпионов. Не знаю, что вы там с Поттером задумали, но советую вам оставаться в школе и ждать прихода новой власти, - он хмыкнул. – Война началась. Передавай привет Уизелу и Потти! Пока!

\- Подожди! Это все?! – она с удивлением поняла, что он собирается аппарировать.

\- А ты полагала, что я всю ночь буду с тобой гулять под луной и петь тебе серенады? – Малфой надменно вскинул бровь.

\- Нет, конечно! – Гермиона ужаснулась, представив себе эту картину. – Я надеялась на более существенную информацию!

\- Например, на данные о расположении резиденции Лорда? Не смеши меня!

\- Хорошо. Спасибо и на этом, Малфой, - ее голос источал яд.

\- Услуга за услугу. Пока что ты ничего не сделала, но придет время - и ты выполнишь данный обет, - с этими словами он аппарировал.

Ей не хотелось идти домой, да и родители удивились бы, почему она так быстро вернулась. Неподалеку от ее дома был парк. Сев на скамейку, она надолго задумалась, очнувшись, только когда колокола в маленькой часовне в глубине парка оповестили жителей города, что вечер плавно перетекал в ночь.

Аккуратно открыв дверь, в надежде пройти мимо родителей незамеченной, она скользнула в коридор, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

\- Гермиона, - тихо позвала ее мама, – ты уже вернулась?

\- Да, - у нее не было сил и настроения для разговоров. – Ты что-то хотела?

\- Нет, просто нам с отцом очень понравился Джастин. Он такой воспитанный и вежливый.

\- Джастин?! – либо она сходит с ума, либо мир перевернулся вверх дном.

\- Да, мальчик, который был у нас сегодня. Джастин Финч-Флетчли, твой однокурсник.

«Гаденыш!»

\- Он обязательно должен зайти к нам еще, - с энтузиазмом вклинился мистер Грэйнджер. – Очень эрудированный молодой человек.

\- Да, пап, - не было смысла возражать: Малфой все равно больше никогда не появится в ее доме.

***

А потом были поиски хоркруксов. Маленькие победы и неудачи, и, наконец, битва в Хогвартсе. Она никогда никому не рассказывала, что Малфой тогда спас ей жизнь, заклинанием отбросив ее в сторону, когда обрушился один из потолков в коридоре школы.

_\- Зачем ты это сделал? – потом поинтересовалась она у него._

_\- Ты что, забыла? Погибнешь ты, погибну и я, - усмехнулся он, но что-то в его голосе и взгляде подсказывало ей, что то была не единственная причина._  
  
Победа досталась им нелегко, ценой жизни близких и друзей. Но многие остались живы! Они выстояли. Им просто повезло.

Жизнь постепенно вошла в прежнюю мирную колею, Хогвартс реконструировали, но, увы, восстановить древнюю магию защиты не удалось. Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, Малфой и многие другие поступили на седьмой курс, чтобы закончить обучение и получить сертификат школы. Малфоя-младшего, как ни странно, оправдали и позволили ему учиться спокойно. Никто не удивился, что он больше не задирал нос и не насмехался над троицей. Может, сказалось то, что его отца упрятали-таки в Азкабан, а мать, оставив его одного в Малфой-мэноре, отбыла в фамильное поместье на юге Франции, а может, он, наконец-то, понял, что чистая кровь и положение в обществе - не главное, что есть вещи поважнее.

* * *

Сидя в библиотеке, Гермиона часто ловила на себе его пристальный взгляд. Это доставляло ей некоторый дискомфорт: слишком уж задумчив был слизеринец.

_\- Почему ты так на меня смотришь? – ее терпению пришел конец, и она решилась с ним заговорить._

_\- Как - так? – непонимающе переспросил Малфой._

_\- Ты меня нервируешь, - это прозвучало чуть неуверенно и как-то жалко._

_\- Ты меня тоже. И что из этого? – он пожал плечами._

_\- Ничего, - бросила она и, взяв несколько книг под личную ответственность, покинула библиотеку._

_* * *_

_\- Нам нужно поговорить, - Малфой подошел к ней после трансфигурации._

_\- Нам не о чем разговаривать, - Гермиона покачала головой и пожала плечами._

_\- Ошибаешься, - кинул он. – Сегодня после ужина на Астрономической башне, - и ретировался прежде, чем она успела отказать._

_* * *_

_\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? – Гермиона куталась в теплую мантию: октябрь в этом году выдался холодным.  
\- Это ведь была ты? – он стоял к ней спиной, глядя в небо. Сильные порывы ветра трепали его волосы и полы мантии._

_\- О чем ты? – она непонимающе нахмурилась._

_\- Ты – тот тайный, но очень ценный свидетель, благодаря которому я избежал Азкабана, - он был почти уверен в этом, ведь кроме нее это не мог быть больше никто.  
\- И что? – она обхватила себя руками, пытаясь согреться._

_\- Зачем ты это сделала?_

_\- Ты что, забыл? Погибнешь ты, погибну и я, - она слово в слово повторила его собственные слова, но что-то в ее голосе выдавало то, что это была не единственная причина._

_\- Один – ноль в твою пользу! – Малфой громко зааплодировал Звук был настолько неожиданным и резким, что девушка невольно вздрогнула._

_\- А чего ты ожидал? Мы связаны. Я не могла допустить, чтобы тебя упекли в Азкабан, потому что тогда бы я просто-напросто сошла бы с ума! – «И зачем она оправдывается перед ним?»_

_Он покачал головой._

_\- Ты же умная девочка - я не сомневаюсь, что ты уже разузнала, как разорвать нашу связь, - за все время разговора, он впервые повернулся и посмотрел на нее. Ее глаза расширились, с ужасом и неверием взирая на слизеринца._

_\- Ты шутишь? – и Гермиона неестественно рассмеялась. – Как бы мне ни хотелось избавиться от тебя, но на такое я никогда не пойду!_

_\- Что ж, так я и думал. Хваленые гриффиндорские добродушие, храбрость и милосердие! Как бы тебе самой не пострадать от этого…_

_\- Неужели ты за меня волнуешься?! – в притворном удивлении воскликнула она. – Боже, какая честь! Не ожидала._

_\- Не говори ерунду, Грэйнджер, - устало махнул рукой Малфой и направился к выходу._

_\- И это все, за чем ты меня звал? – на этот раз ее удивление было искренним._

_\- Не совсем, - тихо сказал он, уже почти скрывшись в дверном проеме. – Еще я хотел сказать… спасибо тебе. Какими бы ни были твои истинные мотивы, ты все-таки поступила так, как поступила, хотя всегда знала, что у тебя есть выход, - и полумрак винтовой лестницы полностью поглотил его._  
  
* * *

Когда это началось? Он изменился? Она повзрослела? Или это было действие обета? Они чувствовали эмоции друг друга, даже когда находились в разных частях Англии, не говоря уже о замке школы. Гермиона настолько свыклась с этими ощущениями, что уже не видела грани между своими чувствами и отголосками его эмоций. Обет, несмотря на их взаимную неприязнь, неотвратимо сближал их. Нет, они не встречались тайно, под покровом ночи, не гуляли вместе у озера, не беседовали часами. Нет. Они просто чувствовали и знали, что творится в душе другого. Странно, но за все это время, она ни разу не приготовила зелье Ослабления, которое смогло бы на некоторое время приглушить это чувство единения, заставить ее на некоторое время забыть об этой связи и просто наслаждаться жизнью. Возможно, наконец, пришло время сделать это, потому что очень тяжело было ощущать его замешательство, его страдание, его боль. Такой холодный и сдержанный снаружи, Малфой оказался таким ранимым внутри. Если бы не обет, она никогда бы не узнала, что он может быть таким. Это вызывало неприятное ноющее чувство на душе. Да, у нее был выход. _«Защитник может убить того, кто попросил его помощи, и при этом останется жив, но не наоборот»_ , - вот почему он все-таки в большей степени зависел от нее, нежели она от него. Но она ни за что на свете не пойдет на убийство даже ради собственного спокойствия! Он знал, на что шел. И она тоже знала. И им придется жить с этим. Он был прав: ее хваленая гриффиндорская сущность не приемлет убийства ради собственной выгоды, равно как и убийства вообще!

В какой момент она поняла, что любит его? И почему? Ну, нельзя же, в конце концов, все связывать с обетом. Все-таки он не до такой степени затрагивал чувства! Теперь это стало уже не важно. Это чувство просто есть, но, возникшее из ниоткуда, оно просто обязано было уйти в никуда. У них не было прошлого, нет настоящего, и никогда не будет будущего. В таком случае, зачем? Попыток у них тоже нет. И они оба это знали и понимали.

* * *

_Завтра Выпускной бал. В последний раз они будут все вместе, а потом жизнь раскидает их по своим широким просторам, тщательно запорошив следы хлопьями воспоминаний. Гермиона стояла на Астрономической башне. Она часто сюда приходила. Ветры, будто пытающиеся разнести площадку на множество мелких камешков, освежали и проясняли голову; небо казалось таким низким, что порой возникало ощущение, что стоит протянуть руку – и ты коснешься мягкой перины облаков и острых осколков звезд. Но сегодня ее уединение было нарушено: у входа на площадку раздался шорох._

_\- Малфой?! – сказать, что она была удивлена, значит, ничего не сказать._

_\- Я не знал, что ты здесь, - он медленно подошел к краю площадки и замер рядом с Гермионой, устремив свой взгляд в ночное небо._

_Это молчание можно было бы назвать неловким, если бы они не ощущали так отчетливо мельчайшие эмоции друг друга - им давно не нужны были слова.  
\- Я… - начал Малфой, - ты можешь разозлиться на меня, но я рискну задать тебе этот вопрос, - он перевел на нее взгляд, и их глаза встретились. Она слегка нервничала, он же был полон решимости. – Ты уверена, что никогда не пожалеешь о том, что не воспользовалась шансом разорвать связь? – она было открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, но он жестом попросил ее помолчать. – Нет, дослушай меня! Я вовсе не хочу умирать - напротив, ты должна знать, что после завтрашнего бала я приложу все усилия к тому, чтобы ты не смогла добраться до меня, если вдруг передумаешь. Я буду сражаться за свою жизнь, потому что это самое ценное, что у меня есть._

_\- Я никогда не передумаю! – она вздернула подбородок и открыто встретила его взгляд._

_\- Хорошо. Вряд ли мы завтра сможем попрощаться, - он усмехнулся, - Поттер и Уизли меня и на пушечный выстрел к тебе не подпустят! Так что прощай, и спасибо тебе за все, - он с грустью посмотрел на нее и направился к выходу._

_«Скажи же что-нибудь! Не стой, как истукан!»_

_\- Драко, - тихо позвала Гермиона. Странно, она никогда не называла его по имени, но сейчас ей это далось ей совершенно легко, без малейших усилий. Услышав свое имя, он замер, но так и не обернулся, - тебе тоже… спасибо. Прощай!_

_Легкий смешок, полный грусти, потонул в ночном тумане. Она уже думала, что он ушел._

_\- А, знаешь, Гермиона… твоя мама готовит лучше всех в мире, – и тихие шаги также заглушил туман._

_Цепь воспоминаний прервалась…_

**You`ve never known…**  
_(Ты никогда не знал...)_  

\- Ты никогда не знал… и никогда не узнаешь, - прошептала она, украдкой вытерев слезы. Да, она лгала себе. Он знал, вернее, чувствовал, но ведь ощутить и услышать – разные вещи.

 **I`m so tired to pretend, to hide my love any longer.**  
**But I know nothing`s changed and I must be stronger.**  
**God, give me strength to forget him! I'm failing… all the time.**  
_(Я так устала притворяться, прятать свою любовь._  
_Но я знаю, что ничего не изменится, и я должна быть сильнее._  
_Боже, дай мне сил забыть его! У меня не выходит... всегда._ )

Уже ничего нельзя вернуть или изменить… Не сегодня-завтра Рон сделает ей предложение. Он уже давно ищет подходящий случай. А что может быть более подходящим, чем двойной праздник: годовщина со Дня Победы и Выпускной бал?! Что ж… она согласится. В конце концов, она хорошо его знает, и ей с ним весело. Да, она не любит его, но выйти замуж по любви ей, увы, не суждено. Она уважает Рона и будет ему прекрасной женой, а потом и хорошей матерью их детям. А Он..? Она забудет его. Хотя нет, не забудет, она просто похоронит его образ настолько глубоко в своих воспоминаниях, насколько это будет вообще возможно.

 **I can`t see your face, can't look into your bright eyes.**  
**But I feel your smile is Destined not for me.**  
**Now I wish you were happy With the girl who isn`t me.**  
_(Не вижу твоего лица, не могу заглянуть тебе в глаза._  
_Но я чувствую твою улыбку, предназначенную не мне._  
_И сейчас я желаю тебе счастья с девушкой, которая не я._ )

\- Будь счастлив, - одними губами прошептала она. – Мое сердце навсегда твое.

 

**POV Драко.**

Не обязательно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что происходит сейчас в ее сердце - то же самое я ощущал внутри себя. Но непреодолимая сила заставила меня заглянуть ей в глаза в последний раз. Да, я знал, что больше не увижу ту Гермиону Грэйнджер, которую так хорошо узнал за последние два года. И она страдала. Так же, как и я.

 _ **Первый курс.**_ Смешная, неуклюжая девчонка с невообразимым ужасом на голове так отчаянно старается стать первой во всем. И ей это, черт возьми, удается! Заучка Грэйнджер.

Тогда я впервые в жизни разочаровал отца: я не стал первым в школе. Было больно и обидно, что какая-то магглорожденная превзошла меня в том, что я считал своим по праву рождения – в магии. Да еще этот Поттер отверг мою протянутую руку, снюхавшись с семейкой, позорящей весь чистокровный род! Я не мог поверить, что я, Драко Малфой, и вдруг не достоин быть другом Мальчика-Который-Выжил?!

А эти первые слухи о возрождении Темного Лорда? Отец сильно занервничал и все чаще стал рассказывать мне о прежних временах, медленно, но верно навязывая мысль о том, что и мне предстоит пойти по его стопам. И я верил, что мы боремся за то, что действительно важно.

 _ **Второй курс.** _ Поддавшись влиянию отца, я еще с детства твердо уверовал в то, что грязнокровки – отбросы общества. И я всего-навсего повторил его слова. И я считал это правильным, поскольку отец был для меня непререкаемым авторитетом. Я не задумывался над тем, зачем я это делаю – меня не интересовали мотивы и последствия, только лишь бы почувствовать свои превосходство и исключительность. Она поняла, что я хотел ощущать, но не стала обращать на это внимания, и это еще больше разозлило меня. Отныне я не упускал случая, чтобы напомнить ей, кто она такая, и указать ей на ее место. Какое ребячество! Я вел себя, как пятилетний избалованный ребенок.

 _ **Третий курс.**_ Я продолжал испытывать ее терпение. А оно у нее, надо признать, поистине ангельское! Но я добился-таки своего – она сломалась. Правда, на мне ее поражение сказалось не очень хорошо. Я испугался. Испугался той ярости, что горела в ее глазах. Хотя нет, тогда я ошибся, она вовсе не сломалась, наоборот, в ней словно появился стальной стержень, который еще раньше лишь изредка давал ей силы выстоять. И мне это безумно понравилось! Понравился тот огонь, что на миг полыхнул в глубине ее глаз, понравилась та сила, что волнами исходила от нее, подчиняя себе все вокруг. Тогда я еще не был готов признать, что где-то глубоко во мне зародилось чувство уважения к ней. Она оказалась способной бороться, способной выстоять, что бы ни уготовила ей судьба. А такие люди всегда притягивают к себе окружающих.  
_**  
Четвертый курс.**_ Я почувствовал неожиданное, ничем не обоснованное чувство тревоги зародилось во мне, когда на лагерь напали Пожиратели. Тревоги за нее. Почему? Я и сам тогда не понял, но, в своей излюбленной манере, решил предупредить ее о грозящей опасности. Она не поняла моих истинных мотивов. Что ж, это было мне на руку.

Вся эта шумиха вокруг Турнира бесила меня. Хотя, истинная причина была иной: меня раздражал Поттер, который «чудом» оказался еще одним участником соревнований. Опять он меня обошел! Пусть я вовсе не хотел быть чемпионом школы, но все равно был зол на него за эту маленькую «победу». Моя ненависть накапливалась, но я быстро находил ей выход, и не допускал, чтобы в один прекрасный день она перелилась через край чаши моего терпения, подобно губительной лаве.

Грэйнджер… она была прекрасна. Меня словно током ударило, когда она вошла в Большой зал под руку с Крамом. Что случилось? Где та страшила Грэйнджер? Куда подевалась та заучка Грэйнджер, которая всегда всех поучала? Кто эта милая девушка – почти молодая женщина? Я был в панике. Не может быть, чтобы она мне нравилась! «Нет, это просто гормоны, - сказал я себе и провел весь вечер в обществе Панси, стараясь не думать о Ней и не ловить Ее взглядов».

Я продолжал играть свою роль несмотря на то, что теперь испытывал к ней совсем другие чувства, нежели прежде. Та угроза в купе – всего лишь хорошо поставленный, заранее спланированный спектакль. Этого ждали от меня все: мои друзья, Поттер и даже Она. Я не мог не оправдать ее ожиданий.

 _ **Пятый курс.** _ О, да! Власть опьяняет! Какое безумное чувство удовлетворения я испытывал, когда смотрел в эти карие глаза, полные ненависти, зная, что обладательница этого взгляда зависит от меня. Да, Грэйнджер, да, так, смотри на меня, ведь я сейчас снова окуну тебя лицом в грязь. Хотя ты и так уже погрязла в ней! Кого я ненавидел больше: себя или ее? Ее - за то, что она грязнокровка, не достойная находиться в мире магии - моем мире? Или себя - за то, что меня тянуло к ней все больше и больше. Она стала уделять больше внимания своей внешности, но все равно мало была похожа на ту прекрасную нимфу, что танцевала на балу с одним из самых завидных женихов. Что в ней было особенного? Да ничего! Но в чем тогда дело? Возможно, ответ лежал у меня под носом, но я старательно делал вид, что не замечал его. Меня, с самого детства зависящего от тех, кто был сильнее, просто не могли не завораживать твердость ее духа, ее воля и стремление к жизни.

 _ **Шестой курс.**_ Темный Лорд возродился - и я струсил. Я понял, что еще не готов принять метку, но воля отца была в нашей семье законом. Пусть он и был в Азкабане, но он по-прежнему оставался для меня авторитетом. Да и угрозы Лорда не прошли бесследно. Я оказался в ловушке, из которой не смог бы выбраться живым, и я отчетливо понимал это. И вдруг – озарение! Словно зажглась яркая лампочка - вспыхнуло в сознании: «Грэйнджер!» Я был уверен: она поможет. С чего бы это? Я не знал, но времени на размышления не было, пришлось действовать. Я и не надеялся, что все будет легко и просто, но точно знал: она не откажет. Да хотя бы просто из любопытства! Я пять лет исподтишка наблюдал за ней, изучая ее поведение, ее характер… Она была очень любопытная в силу пытливости своего ума; ее интересовало абсолютно все. Я не мог похвастаться тем же. Я просто старался быть лучшим потому, что так было нужно, потому что все отпрыски чистокровных семей обязаны быть образованными. В ней же чувствовалась неподдельная жажда знаний, которой я, увы, не обладал.

Началась война. И вот пришло время решающей битвы – битвы за Хогвартс. Словно в замедленной съемке я наблюдал, как начинает рушиться потолок, под которым она сражалась с Пожирателем. Все произошло на уровне подсознания: тогда я даже не подумал о том, что мы связаны Жертвенным обетом. В голове билась единственная мысль: «Спасти. Не дать ей погибнуть». Это потом уже, вновь нацепив маску циника, я сказал, что сделал это лишь по той простой причине, что не хотел умирать сам. Она, наверное, не поверила. Хотя кто ее знает?! Я очень старался не выдать своих чувств, но разве можно скрыть что-то от того, кто читает тебя, как раскрытую книгу, кто ощущает все твои эмоции, несмотря на то, что внешне ты остаешься хладнокровным? Но чувства - чувствами, а люди всегда больше верили словам, чем интуиции и сердцу. Никто из нас так и не осмелился на первый шаг. Ничего не значащие встречи, слова благодарности и прощания… У нас не было прошлого, нет настоящего, и никогда не будет будущего. В таком случае - зачем? Попыток у нас тоже нет. И мы оба это знаем и понимаем.

Вот так просто закончилось то, что никогда и не начиналось. Я выполню последнюю волю отца и женюсь на девушке, которую выбрали мне родители. Но я никогда не забуду Её. Я закрою свое сердце от всего мира, заставлю его покрыться толстой коркой льда – это всегда мне с блеском удавалось! Никто не сможет прорваться сквозь эту толщу. Мое сердце - только для Неё. Навечно…

 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
